Lillian
by Wildflower210
Summary: When a small girl runs way from her abusing aunt she has no where to go. During her time away from her aunt she finds many queer people.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Out in the open field,_

_Dancing in the pouring rain,_

_Singing out your pleasant name,_

_Wishing we could stay the same,_

_Knowing that it is insane, knowing that I was a shame._

_I'm sorry for how I've been, _

_Coming from your very own kin._

_Out in the open field,_

_Wishing we could stay the same._

_Out in the open field._

I sing this despite the fact that I am neither dancing nor is it raining. It is partially related to how I feel. Except, I don't know how we used to be. I do wish I did though.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And so here it is … not sure when the next chapter will be up. Sorry it's short, i really cant write more than 1500 words**

**DISCLAIMER: Blah .. fine here goes nothing .. JO ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING… kay not everything but MOST of the characters.e_e**

**Chapter 1**

Lillian

The wind blows across my face, hair dancing around my head. "It looks like flames amongst wheat in the meadows, much like mine." my mother used to say running her soft gentle fingers through my locks. It's one of the few things I remember about her. One of the few things I cherish. I don't remember what life was like before the age of 5. I only remember the flames and the deafening bellows of the canons and men. Then I was alone in the darkness. I lose myself in a trance once again as I lean against the house walls.

The aroma of fresh right-out-of-the-oven bread drifts under my nose from a nearby bakery, reminding me that I still have a lunch to finish.

I'm fairly certain you now all imagine I live in a darling little cottage in a sweet little village.

I'm sorry, but that is incorrect.

Replace the darling little dream cottage with a broken down two story building that looks as if any second now it will tumble over your head. Swap the sweet little village with damp rotten grey place commonly known as the slums.

I like sitting out here though, against the back wall of the house. To me, the dampness smells like rain, and I replace the walls with emerald green grass. A sun smiles brightly down and the winds caress my face. It's all very peaceful, I assure you.

That is until Aunt Rosa comes storming out.

"Get up girl!" she spits. That's what I am known as nowadays… "Girl". I have no name, no reason to be acknowledged. Even the slum people call me by that. For they know how Aunt Rose will react if they show any fondness towards me. Like the Germans who lost the World War II, that's how she'll act. Aunt Rosa likes to be in charge. Very well known in the slums she is used to being obeyed and praised, complimented and looked up to. They all fear her in one way or another, for she is a big woman with a strict face, not a strand of hair out of her tight bun perched high up on her head. They all fear her, except the old woman across the street whose granddaughter I am acquainted with, she doesn't really care who Aunt Rosa is or she's just too old to notice. Aunt Rosa leaves her alone for the sake of keeping what is left of her dignity. I am just a burden on her poor old shoulders.

I hastily get up knowing the consequences if I take too long. "Wash the dishes, sweep the floor, change the bulbs, dust the shelves, wipe the windows and tame that over grown bush that you call hair, you're filthy as it is, then you go around making it even worse." She barks at me counting the chores off her fingers. I nod obediently. This is all that is expected of me and all I expect to do. Chores, following orders and staying out of the way when necessary. Nothing more, nothing less.

I hurry through the door scrambling over on top of some pebbles. It is remarkable on how much work a mere 7 year old had gotten done that day in merely 2 hours. I scrubbed the pans and did the dishes. I swept the floor and dusted the shelves. I also tried taming the bush on my head as Aunt Rose had kindly stated. I don't know why she even asked, she's never asked me to make myself look better. It wasn't completely neat in the end, for all I had were my fingers, although it did look slightly better than before.

Or so I thought.

I was about to leave when I bumped into Aunt Rose again. I smiled sweetly up at her. "I got all my work done Auntie, everything you said." Hoping for a word of gratitude or something similar. But instead, as I knew but wouldn't admit, she scowled at me. Her gaze landed on my hair and she growled. It was common knowledge that when Aunt Rose growls it certainly isn't good. The enormous woman walked past me. When I saw that she was leaving I thought this was my cue to leave. The last thing I'd expect was Aunt Rose's beefy hands to grab a fistful of hair and drag me to the kitchen. She set my head on the hard wooden table with my cheek pushed against the surface. I hardly had any idea of what was going to occur. Having more sense than to scream and shout throwing a tantrum, I did what I do best. Expect the worse but hope for the best.

I suppose the odds were on my side of life for I was completely unharmed. She had hacked off most of my hair. Now I was positive you wouldn't be able to tell if I were a girl or boy. I didn't think about it. I had convinced myself that I didn't care. "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM" she shouted at me. I flinched at the tone of her voice but didn't say anything. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I merely nodded. She left in a huff. This is a very unusual situation, I thought to myself.

Just a few minutes after, the sound of many footsteps came stomping down the stairs. There were my cousins, all 7 of them. Surprisingly, all dressed up in their best clothes. We were having visitors, I knew. I smiled contently to myself. These were the best of times. Aunt Rosa's town friends were always so sweet. On those days I got a full plate and could sit and listen to the gossip. When they used to join me in their conversations Aunt Rosa never did anything to them. She just placed a fake smile on her face but her eyes had always been filled with venom.

When I heard a knock on the door I peeked out of the kitchen. Instead of the usual pretty ladies in those fancy gowns there was big man. A very big man, much much bigger than Aunt Rosa. He had an over grown curled up mustache and was wearing a beige suit.

"Where is she then?" I heard him ask. "I'll go get her, just a moment." Aunt Rosa replied politey. A shadow loomed over me and in a moment it was gone again. Then came my aunt. "Come on now." She said to me pushing me into the room. The man was bigger up close. "This is Lillian" she told the man. Lillian … was this my real name? I thought to myself.

The man looked down on me.

"We are leaving" he said shortly. Leaving? What did he mean by leaving? I didn't want to stay with Aunt Rosa but rather here than with him. I started to back away looking panicked. Aunt Rosa grabbed my arm and gave me a glare. "You will do exactly as he says _Lillian."_ She said. I looked over at the man. His face was red and he was huffing madly. He pulled out a contraption unknown to me and started breathing with it into his mouth. In an instant he was normal. He grabbed my arm rather tightly and pushed me out of the door. His hand left an enormous print there.

"Sit in the car "he barked. I headed towards the car and looked back. No one was watching. Then I did a rather foolish thing. I ran. I don't know where I was going but I was on my way. I ran, ignoring the shouts and cries from behind me. I ran and didn't stop. Not yet, I kept telling myself. And so I ran and ran , without a glance back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really am sorry for the wait. I don't want to lie to you but the next chapter will take the same amount of time. Well anyway here you are. ENJOY IT! And that's an order**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah not mine… blah.**

**Chapter 2**

My breathing gradually settled at its normal pace as I lay on my back in the middle of an alley. I didn't know where I was except that i was far from home, and honestly, that's how I preferred it. The day was late, that's all I could truly say. It had been dark long before I had stopped.

Throughout the way i had a suspicious kind of feeling that i was being followed. Although, I was very much accustomed to it.

Back in the slums, every now and then the hairs on the back of my neck would rise and a chill would pass through my spine. At first I tried looking for who it was. With no luck after many weeks I gave up and didn't bother with it after that.

But having this feeling in the middle of an eerie town on the road to nowhere is very unnerving let me tell you that.

It was only once I had caught my breath that I realized I was in desperate need of food.

I got up on my feet and started making my way into the town and out of the alley. The town was very similar to the slums albeit a tad more agitating.

Fortunately for me there was a small shack-like cafe on the corner of the street.

I contemplated on whether I should enter or bear one night in hunger.

One night was nothing, right? _Wrong_, I said subconsciously. One night without food won't harm anyone._ Except you_. I can get up early tomorrow and look for food. _You'll still have to steal_. Maybe I can find some left overs in the kitchens. Yes, it'll all be f- ... I was trying to convince myself but got cut off by a painful rumble in my stomach.

"Alright alright I WON'T be fine." I mumbled patting my stomach. I guess a little something wouldn't be too bad.

As I enter the cafe I notice that it's fairly developed despite its first impression.

There were also quite a few occupiers.

Now that I had gotten in, I had no idea how to get what I needed.

I did not like the idea of just taking food and leaving in the least.

_Do you have any other options?_ My brain tells me, or rather my stomach.

Having no other choice I look around for something to eat. Half wanting there to be something available but half wanting the opposite.

Behind the counter I see the kitchen. It was being separated with the dining area with merely just a cloth. I guess I could slip in and take something.

I was able to make my way behind people. The moment I stepped into the kitchen I realized that it was a big mistake. The cooks and waiters scattered everywhere towering over me. I know I was short but this made me feel like a shrimp. Taking a step in any direction inside the kitchen would be near impossible.

I'm positive they were giants. I've seen one before. He came wandering into the slums once. He was quite nice while I was talking to him. But once the people saw him they caused a great havoc. Him, being not so smart started smashing things.

Aunt Rosa was in town that day. Once she got home I told her about him and she shouted telling me that there was no such thing. Then I was locked in the attic for making up such lies.

But I knew I was right.

Noticing a door at the backside of the kitchen I try to reach it. It's a wonder how nobody saw me. I nearly tripped over everyone's feet. Instead of going through the middle of the kitchen I stuck onto the wall and glided past.

I sighed dejectedly opening the kitchen door and leaving the cafe, hopefully unnoticed.

Walking down the streets looking for another place that serves food, I notice that this town can hardly be called a town. It's more of some sort of mini village.

You could tour every corner of the place and yet it would still barely take half an hour. On foot.

Meaning that unfortunately, there were no other places to eat. Or they were all closed. So I guess that it will indeed be a night of no food.

Sighing I went onto the next task. Finding a place to stay at night. I roamed around the village and coincidently ended right back at the cafe.

Since I had already been inside the place I decided to go around it to the back. I hadn't noticed this before but there was shaded corner with a bundle placed there. Curiosity getting the better of me I untie the bundle and notice there being a small fur blanket inside. This is good, I think to myself.

I placed the thin cloth across the floor and lay down placing the blanket on top of me. Now being as drained as I was I expected to be a sleep in no time. But I didn't. I don't want to be one of those stuck up kids who complain all the time but I really just couldn't get comfortable. The floor was cold and hard. The cloth was slowly getting wet from the water that was sprinkled on the ground. The only comfortable thing was the fur. Don't get me wrong, but my condition in Aunt Rosa's attic was not much better. The only reason I could sleep there was because even in that place there was an air of security. For one the attic would seem like a cage with the boarded up windows and the chained door and a small bathroom but to me it felt safe. No one could get to me… and vice versa but that doesn't matter. I at least felt safe. Over here in the corner it was quite eerie. More so than in the village's open street. I look around trying to see if there was something around to help my comfort. I see two poles on each edge of the corner, and suddenly the image of the cloth being tied to the poles from the corners was presented in my mind. I remember seeing one of those bed-like things in the slums somewhere. I heard my cousins calling it a ham something. I think it was a hammerock , or something like that.

I tied two end of the cloth onto one pole and the other ends on the second pole. When it was done I was a bit hesitant to get on. What if it fell in the middle of the night and rats started biting me? I was being silly I know, but it didn't matter. I also knew that I was either going to have to sleep on the floor or get on hammy. I chose the latter obviously. I slowly got on testing it at first. So far so good, I said to myself. I made myself comfortable as I was on fully. After a while when I was sure the hammy wasn't going to fall I concentrated on going to sleep. I pulled my leg out of the hammy and pushed the wall slightly so I was rocking. I hummed to myself blocking out the cricket chirps and the water drops. Soon enough I had sung and swung myself into a deep slumber on an empty stomach.

**A/N: Forgot**

**to tell you one thing .. REVIEW**

**Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up on a cold hard floor, though I distinguishingly remember sleeping on a comfortable hammerock with a fur blanket .

"Mummum mm hm um"

Surprisingly not coming from me but the giant in front of me.

See, I told you they were giants. Never am I wrong.

So here I am. In front of the giants. Really not knowing what to do.

I don't mean to be rude and not listen to what they're accusing me of, it's just I don't understand their language. I'm sure you wouldn't either .

All I know is that when they growl it's not good.

Thankfully they aren't doing that at the moment.

"I'm sorry … I really am I didn't mean to invade your space or town but I was just running from my Aunt Rosa and I ended up here. I didn't know it was the land of the giants." I desperately tried explaining as they talked amongst themselves.

The one who was in charge narrowed his eyes at me. "YOU on my land. Stop speaking."

Well I know and understand that I'm on his land but that really is no excuse for me to not defend myself or reason with him.

Just as I was about to speak once more the huge doors slammed open to revel a huge man. Well he was huge in my case but quite short amongst the others.

A man I guess he was … a tall, tall, tall man with bushy hair and a bushy beard. He wore raggedy clothes. Rather familiar looking.

"Technically Norse this is Goliath's land and not yours." He said. "This young lady has done nothing but enter this place. She has not terrorized anyone or anything. There is no law against her being in your presence. Therefore you nor anyone else in here has any right to drag her over here. You will let her go immediately." He stated firmly.

"Hagrid" Norse said his name dripping with disdain.

OH IT WAS HAGRID! … I remember him! He came to the slums after his brother!

My face noticeably brightened and I grinned as I was about to call out his name. He must have seen because he gave me a look that clearly stated "not now".

And so I kept my mouth shut.

"Hagrid… Were you present at the crime scene?" Norse asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hagrid scoffed.

"Crime scene? A mere girl of hardly 3 feet has committed a crime in a city of giants has committed a CRIME.. you hear that? She must be an enchantress!"

"Exactly what crime has she done?"

"Robbery." Norse simply stated.

"I HAVE NOT! … I took nothing of anyone's!" I protested.

"I SAID QUIET YOU." Norse shouted.

"Well technically you said silence.. not quiet" I mumbled under my breath , thankfully no one heard. Or they just ignored it.

"She stole ... 3 yards of cloth and a polar bear fur blanket" He read off a piece of parchment.

"Is this true?" Hagrid asked looking at me.

"NO! Most definitely not. It was in a corner of an alley behind some café! It looked like it was left behind and so I used it. I never knew that it belonged to someone!" I said

"Which café?" Hagrid asked.

"Well how exactly am I supposed to know? I was hungry and I just wanted to sleep .. do you honestly expect me to CARE?" I said getting frustrated.

Then after a long silence I added "It was the only one open and it seemed that everyone was in there."

"Aah .. then that's that … it was my brothers. Being his legal guardian I demand this girl free of any charges." Hagrid said.

I owe him so much.

Norse smirked. That can't be good.

"Well we've forgotten one little detail. She stayed here. She slept in this town. THAT … definitely is against the law." He then turned to me and continued " and so poor child" he said with fake pity and warmth. "You must be punished." His eyes turned even colder than before.

"Are you going to stoop low enough to punish a child Norse? Where has your respect for you city gone? Or better yet for yourself? … she's a harmless little thing." Hagrid tried to convince him. Bless him.

"No .. I refuse.. once a law is broken the person a must pay for it. No matter how small. She will spend a month as my personal slave. Meet me at my palace tomorrow at 10. SHARP. End of discussion. Good day sirs, Hagrid." With that the giant left the room before any protests will occur.

His personal slave. That certainly isn't fair. I have done nothing to him.

"Hagrid" I whispered ,dangerously close to tears.

"Now now … there is no reason to cry darling." That's the thing I always loved about Hagrid, he nor called me girl.. nor has he ever did he ever disrespect me. "if there is anything I know about Norse is that he won't harm you, he will care for you. Maybe he won't be polite and will shout but never will he lay a finger on you. If he does .. escape and look for me."

I looked up at the figure in front of me and gave him a big hug which he gladly returned. "Lillian" I mumbled into him.

"What was that?"

"My name .. Lillian."

"Well isn't that just wonderful? It's a beautiful name don't you think?"

"it is."

"Would you mind if I called you Lily instead?"

"Not at all .. in fact I'd prefer it. Lily Evans"

"Evans?"

"It was my mother's last name."

"well it's nice to know you remember about her. Oh and Lily … I think you'd like to look at something"

I looked at Hagrid curiously as he pulled out a rumpled piece or paper.

It was a missing sign. There was a description of me and a picture of my mother when she was a year or two older than me. I only noticed now of how alike we looked. Her chin was slightly more pointed though.

My eyes widened as I saw the reward. 100.000.000 gold coins.

"But Hagrid… Why would she want me so bad and where is she going to get the money?"

"Only time can tell."

"I guess so…" I said nodding.

"How about we get some lunch and head off to my house." Hagrid suggested "Are you hungry?"

"Just a bit." Right then my stomach rumbled loudly.

Hagrid raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled sheepishly.


End file.
